Wiederkehr nach Hogwarts
by achtzehnzehn
Summary: Au bzw. 20 Jahre später suchts euch aus Pairings? Wtf sind Pairings?
1. Ein klassischer Schulstart

-Mir gehören weder die Schauplätze noch die meisten Charaktere, das meiste ist (c) Rowling.-

- Mary Sue... nyah wen interessieren Namen? Gerade im Harry Potter Genre gibts doch so viele Geschichten, in denen es eine MS unter falschem Namen gibt- warum dann nicht auch eine Mary die keine ist? ôo - -

Hilflos sah sich Mary um, während die Zeit gegen sie lief. Ihr gigantischer Koffer bewegte sich kaum von der Stelle, obwohl sie sich alle Mühe gab, ihn auf einen der King's Cross Gepäckwagen zu ziehen.

Ihr Vater hob für sie den Koffer an und setzte ihn mitsamt dem Eulenkäfig auf einen der Wagen. Er betrachtete sie liebevoll, während ihre Mutter im Hintergrund zu schluchzen begann. „Wir werden uns erst diesen Sommer wiedersehen, meine kleine... leider kannst du deine Ferien nicht auch mit uns verbringen... aber Japan ist zu weit entfernt für solche Reisen"

Er drückte seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange und winkte dann ihre Mutter heran. Die versuchte fast eine Minute lang, tröstende und ermunternde Worte zu stammeln, aber schließlich nahm sie ihre Tochter nur in den Arm und flüsterte „Pass auf dich auf- und schreib uns!", dann wandte auch ihre Mutter sich ab, winkte ihrer Tochter noch einmal zu und war schon bald darauf verschwunden.

Auch Mary war traurig vom Abschied ihrer Eltern- doch gleichzeitig brannte sie darauf, erneut die Welt zu betreten, von der sie noch nichts gewusst hatte, bevor sie den speziellen Brief erhalten hatte...

Sie hatte diesen Brief gelesen und war zu ihren Eltern gegangen, nicht sicher ob es sich hierbei um einen schlechten Scherz handeln sollte oder ob dies ernsthaft der Brief einer Zaubereischule sein könnte.

Doch kaum hatte sie das Wohnzimmer betreten, in dem ihre Eltern gerade eben noch gefrühstückt hatten, hatte sie schon die seltsame Gestalt erkannt, die mit ihnen zusammengesessen und sich eine Tasse Tee genehmigt hatte.

Der Mann hatte einen rabenschwarzen Umhang getragen, unter dem eine grünliche Lederweste zu sehen gewesen war. Ebenso grün waren auch seine Schuhe gewesen- und seine Augen, wie Mary feststellen musste, als er ihr das Gesicht zugewandt hatte.

Das Haar des Fremden war absolut zerzaust gewesen, und auf seiner Stirn glaubte Mary eine feine Narbe gesehen zu haben.

Der Mann hatte ihr aufmunternd zugelächelt und mit weicher, angenehmer Stimme gesagt: „Hallo, Miss Sue. Ich bin gesandter von der Internatsschule deren Brief sie gerade erhalten haben."

Gleich darauf hatte er sich wieder Marys Eltern zugewandt. „Nun, wie ich schon sagte, ist die Zauberergesellschaft leider nicht bereit, junge, neue Talente einfach ungefördert zu lassen- zumal dadurch erheblicher Schaden entstehen kann; ich selbst war einmal so außer mir, dass ich meine Tante aufgebläht habe, wissen sie? Und ihre Tochter wird sicher schon manches mal gemerkt haben, dass sie ganz außergewöhnliche Dinge vollbringen kann, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten ist", während des letzten Satzes hatte er Mary verstohlen zugezwinkert.

Doch schon hatte sich Marys Vater zu Wort gemeldet:„Mit anderen Worten würde ihre Gesellschaft Mary selbst dann mitnehmen, wenn wir absolut dagegen wären?"

Der Mann hatte genickt, und neben seinem Ernst war eine Spur ehrlichen Mitleids in seinen Augen zu sehen gewesen.

Als ihr jemand die Hand auf die Schultern legte, schreckte sie aus ihren Erinnerungen hoch. Sie sah auf, und starrte direkt in die grünen Augen des Mannes, der sie schon durch die Winkelgasse geführt hatte.

Sie hauchte ein etwas trauriges, aber vor allem ein schüchternes „Hallo".

Heute trug er keinerlei seltsame Kleidung, auch wenn er etwas ärmlich wirkte. Er hatte verwaschene Jeans an und ein viel zu weites Shirt. Außerdem trug er abgetragene Turnschuhe. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn konnte Mary dieses mal sehr gut sehen. Sie hatte die Form eines feinen Blitzes.

Er grinste sie breit an. „Na, Miss Sue? Ich hoffe sie sind nicht allzu sauer auf mich, weil ich sie von ihrer alten Welt trenne- aber hinter dieser Wand", er deutete auf eine Absperrung zwischen Bahnsteig neun und zehn, „liegt ihre Zukunft!"

Dann zwinkerte er ihr zu und drückte den Gepäckwagen in Richtung der Absperrung. „Folgen sie mir!", lächelte er, als er merkte, dass sie noch nicht losgelaufen war.

„Aber...", wollte Mary widersprechen. „Nein, nichts aber, Fräulein Sue. Ich selbst musste auch schon die Erfahrung machen, dass manche Sperren und Wände nichts weiter sind als Tore zu neuen Welten- denken sie doch nur mal an die Winkelgasse!"

Der Mann nahm sie bei der Hand und beschleunigte seine Schritte, Mary sah die Wand immer näher kommen, und gerade als sie sich auf einen äußerst Schmerzhaften Aufprall vorbereitete- stand sie auf einem neuen Bahnsteig, an dem bereits eine scharlachrote Dampflock eingerollt war, hinter der mehr als zehn Wagons darauf warteten, mit Schülern gefüllt zu werden.

Mary bekam vor staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu: Hunderte Jugendliche drängten sich auf dem Bahnsteig- einige schon volljährig, andere gerade mal in Marys Alter. Stimmengewirr erfüllte die Luft, während ihr Begleiter sie langsam zu einer kleineren Gruppe führte. Er schob noch immer ihren Gepäckwagen, mit einem leicht nostalgischen Lächeln, das Mary aber nicht bemerkte- sie war zu sehr von all den neuen Eindrücken abgelenkt, die sie nun umgaben.

Sie konnte Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappen wie „Hast du schon gehört? Der Neue Feuerblitz Turbo ist rausgekommen- krasses Teil!" „Habt ihr schon die neueste Erfindung der Zauberhaften Scherzartikel gesehen? Dieser Wecker ist der Hammer!..." oder auch „Hey, Sean! Ich hab gehört du hast ein neues Haustier!", als sie letzteres hörte, sah sie sich schnell nach der Stimme um und erkannte gerade noch, wie eine Gelbe Ratte aus einer Hosentasche gezogen wurde.

Doch der schwarzhaarige Zauberer schob ihren Gepäckwagen an all den Menschentrauben vorbei in Richtung der letzten Wagons, an denen eine kleine Gruppe sich gerade voneinander verabschiedete.

Ein groß gewachsener Mann mit roten Haaren und einem Sommersprossen bedeckten Gesicht sah auf und grinste Mary und dem Mann entgegen. „Hey, Harry!", rief der Rothaarige begeistert und gleich darauf erschien der Kopf einer jungen Frau, deren braunes Haar ziemlich buschig wirkte, aus der Meute Kinder, die die beiden umgeben hatte. Sie zeigte ein strahlendes Lächeln, als sie Marys Begleiter erkannte.

„Mann, Harry!", sie kämpfte sich durch die kleine Gruppe außerordentlich rothaariger Teenager hindurch zu ihm vor, und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Du siehst toll aus! Ich finde die Magischen Kontaktlinsen stehen dir um Welten besser als deine Brille- aber das hat ja mehr was mit deiner Arbeit als mit deinem Aussehen zu tun- und wer ist eigentlich die Kleine neben dir? Wolltest du einfach auch eine Schülerin mitbringen wenn Ron und ich schon Charlies und Bills Nachwuchs hüten müssen? Wie heißt sie denn? Sie hat Muggel als Eltern, oder? Muss die aufgeregt sein! Ich erinnere mich noch genau wie ich damals..."

Harry, wie Marys Führer anscheinend hieß, hob beschwichtigend die Hände, um ihren enormen Redeschwall zu unterbrechen und wandte sich freundschaftlich Mary zu:

„Hören sie zu- egal was jemand anderes ihnen sagt:", dabei warf er der Frau einen kurzen Blick zu, „Es ist absolut normal NICHT jedes Lehrbuch auswendig zu lernen, es gibt keine schwierige Prüfung um zu bestimmen, in welches Haus man kommt UND" er zeigte auf den Haufen Rothaariger Jugendlicher, der sich um ihren ausgewachsenen Klon und um die braunhaarige Frau versammelt hatte, „alles was rote Haare und Sommersprossen hat, ist ein Weasly." Der ausgewachsene Weasly grinste. „Damit hätte er dir wohl die grundlegendsten Tatsachen der Zauberwelt vermittelt."

Mary brachte ein schüchternes „Hallo" zustande. Harry hatte ihr schon erzählt, dass es in Hogwarts vier Häuser gab, aber wie genau man eingeteilt wurde, hatte er ihr noch immer nicht verraten...

Die Braunhaarige sah empört drein und fauchte „Es ist genauso wenig normal, den gesamten Strafkatalog Hogwarts' innerhalb von sieben Jahren gründlichst zu ignorieren oder mit einem AUTO nach Hogwarts zu fliegen!"

„Könntest du die Arme Miss Sue bitte nicht noch weiter mit Details meiner Jugend belästigen?", zwinkerte Harry. „Sie ist schon so verwirrt genug."

„Warum hast DU sie eigentlich hergebracht?", fragte der Rothaarige und sah Mary interessiert an.

„Naja... Ihre Eltern sind Muggel, und als ich mich erinnert habe, wie dämlich man sich vorkommt wenn man Gleis neun dreiviertel sucht...", während Harry das sagte, wuchtete er Marys Koffer in den Wagon und sah auf eine Große Uhr an der Wand des Bahnsteigs.

„Wir fahren bald ab... Treffen wir uns doch mal in Hogsmade- wir haben uns viel zu erzählen!", mit diesen Worten schob er Mary und vier Weasly Kinder in den Wagon, schüttelte dem Rothaarigen die Hand und umarmte die Braunhaarige. Schließlich stieg er ebenfalls ein.

Die Weaslys, Harry und Mary besetzten ein Abteil für sich, schoben das Fenster zum Bahnsteig auf und winkten dem Rest der Gruppe- zwei kleinen Rotschöpfen und den beiden erwachsenen- zu, bis der Zug in eine Kurve einbog und verschwand.

Kaum hatten sie das Fenster schon wieder geschlossen, drehten alle Weasly Kinder den Kopf fragend zu Harry und schließlich meinte der offensichtlich älteste: „Onkel Harry, könntest du uns aufklären warum du mit uns in dem Hogwarts Express sitzt?"

„Hör auf, wie dein Onkel Percy zu klingen, Sirius! Und warum ich hier sitze werdet ihr auch noch so früh genug mitbekommen."

Enttäuscht senkten die Weaslys die Köpfe.

Doch gleich danach sprangen zwei der Jungen auf, um aus dem Abteil zu stürmen „Liz, Sirius, wir sind weiter vorne- Sean soll eine neue Ratte haben!", riefen sie den drei verbleibenden Abteilinsassen hinterher.

Sirius, der älteste, schüttete widerwillig den Kopf, bugsierte einen großen Koffer aus der Gepäckablage und zog sich einen schwarzen Schulumhang über. An der Brust befestigte er ein schimmerndes „V". Er rückte seine Brille zurecht, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und stand dann auf.

„Onkel Harry, Elisa, Ich muss vor zu den anderen Vertrauensschülern... Wir sehen uns später!"

Harry nickte nur grinsend, und Mary kam sich langsam ignoriert vor. Doch dann setzte sich das übrig gebliebene Weasly Familienmitglied zu ihr und grinste sie an.

„Hallo, ich bin Liz! Du bist auch im ersten Jahr oder?", das Mädchen neben Mary war etwas größer als sie und war genauso schlank, sommersprossig und rothaarig wie all die anderen Weaslys.

„Hi, Ich bin Mary Sue...", flüsterte Mary und versuchte ein scheues Lächeln- sie war von den letzten Eindrücken immer noch recht überrumpelt.

Liz strahlte eine ungeheure Fröhlichkeit aus, als sie weitersprach: „Ach keine Angst, Mary! Heute passiert noch nichts weltbewegendes mit uns- na ja... außer dass wir in unsere Häuser eingeteilt werden... und wir sehen so viele berühmte Lehrer... und das weiße Grab... aber sonst wirklich nichts besonderes!"

„Und... müssen wir da schon... Zaubern?", fragte Mary schüchtern- sie hatte höllischen Bammel vor dem Gedanken, als einzige keinen Schimmer vom Zaubern zu haben.

„Nööö ich denke nicht- wir können doch sowieso noch nichts...", kam es gleichgültig von Liz. Mary starrte sie verdutzt an.

Harry kicherte, als Mary und Liz einander berichteten, wie ihr Besuch in der Winkelgasse gewesen war, was für Eigenschaften ihre Zauberstäbe hatten und sich ausmalten was wohl die Prüfung sein würde, in welches Haus sie kommen würden.

Als schließlich eine Alte Hexe vorbeikam und ihnen einen Imbiss anbot, stand Harry auf, lächelte den beiden Mädchen zu und bestellte von allem etwas. Die Hexe sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ein faltiges, freundliches und auch wissendes Lächeln: „Herr Potter- sie haben nichts von ihrer Großzügigkeit eingebüßt!" Sie reichte ihm die Palette an Kuchen, Süßigkeiten und Säften und setzte dann ihren Weg durch die Abteile fort.

Harry meinte, dass die beiden sich nehmen sollten wie sie wollten, denn er habe keinen Hunger. Marry betrachtete Neugierig das ganze Essen und sah dann abwechselnd Harry und Liz an. „Was ist das denn alles?"

Liz hatte sich schon über einen Schockfrosch hergemacht und betrachtete Schmatzend eine Sammelkarte, die sie zuvor aus dessen inneren gezogen hatte. Skeptisch beäugte Mary die hüpfenden Süßigkeiten. „Keine Sorge", beruhigte Harry sie gleich „Nichts von dem Zeug ist noch lebendig- und das einzige was gefährlich sein könnte sind die Bohnen... aber das auch nur für deine Zunge.", er zwinkerte ihr zu, während Liz bekräftigend nickte.

Als Mary gerade den zweiten Schokofrosch aß, besah sie sich die Sammelkarten genauer. Dass sich die Bilder bewegten, hatte sie ja schon mitbekommen, aber wer ihr da entgegenstarrte überraschte sie dann doch.

Kaum hatte sie den Rest Schokolade herunter geschluckt, rief sie: „Das sind ja sie!"

Harry, der verträumt aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte, sah sie blinzelnd an: „Wie bitte?"

Mary deutete auf die Karte, auf der in großen Buchstaben „HARRY POTTER" stand, darunter winkte ein etwas jüngerer Harry seinem größeren Pendant grinsend zu.

„Oh...", bemerkte Harry etwas peinlich berührt, „Ich dachte, die wären selten...Ich hab die Typen gebeten nicht allzu viele davon zu drucken..."

Liz besah sich staunend die Karte „Das sind sie auch!", nickte sie entschieden. „Neben Merlin bist du eines der seltensten Motive, Onkel!"

Dann starrte Liz bewundert Mary an. „Mann hast du ein Glück! So eine Karte hat bei Sammlern den Gegenwert von dreißig Galleonen!"

Mary kannte sich mit den Zaubererwährungen zwar nicht sonderlich gut aus, doch sie wusste ziemlich genau, dass dreißig Galleonen nicht gerade wenig waren. Wie war der Wechselkurs noch mal gewesen? Zehn Knuts ein Pfund? Sie hätte bei Gringotts besser aufpassen sollen!

Mary besah sich die Karte genauer und las sich den Text zu Harry durch:

„Harry Potter ist einer der jüngsten Zauberer der Geschichte, die mit dem Merlin Orden erster Klasse ausgezeichnet wurden. Schon ein Jahr nach seiner Geburt als „Der Junge der lebt" berühmt geworden, bezwang er im Alter von nur 18 Jahren den Dunklen Lord zum zweiten Mal. Als Elite Auror ist er zudem sehr erfolgreich bei der Jagd nach den abtrünnigen Dementoren gewesen und hat es zusammen mit Rubeus Hagrid geschafft, die Riesenarmee des Dunklen Lords zu beruhigen, bevor wirklich große Schäden entstanden. Die Fluchnarbe auf seiner Stirn gehört zudem zu den größten magischen Geheimnissen der Moderne."

Mary sah wieder zu dem Mann auf, der am Fenster saß und verkrampft versuchte, lässig aus dem Fenster zu starren.

Sie war von einer richtig berühmten Persönlichkeit in die Zauberwelt geführt worden! Sie sah den Mann am Fenster mit ganz anderen Augen: Hier neben ihr saß jemand, der wohl dem Bild eines Supermans verdammt nah kam... Warum hatte SOJEMAND sie besucht und geführt? War er nicht irgendwie zu bedeutend für solche aufgaben?

Doch noch bevor sie sich länger mit dem Gelesenen beschäftigen konnte, hielt Liz ihr eine rosane Bohne entgegen.

„ich glaube, das hier ist Erdbeere!", verkündete sie vergnügt und nahm sich selbst eine beige Bohne.

Mary biss auf die Bohne und verzog das Gesicht „Wohl eher rote Beete", würgte sie angewidert. Aber auch Liz verzog das Gesicht „Das Schmeckt wie Holz", stellte sie schaudernd fest. „Früher konnte man die noch an der Farbe einordnen, aber die Hersteller habens wohl geschafft, die Farben noch mal extra zu verändern.", Liz schüttelte sich als sie den Rest der Bohne herunterwürgte.

Während Liz und Mary sich gegenseitig vorjammerten, wie schrecklich die letzten Bohnen gewesen wären, schlief Harry langsam ein.

Es war schon Nacht, als sich die Abteiltür ruckartig öffnete und ein blonder Junge mit blassem Gesicht und etwas eingedrückter Nase das Abteil betrat. Begleitet wurde er von einem etwas rundlichen Mädchen und einem Jungen der so ein dämliches Gesicht machte, dass sich Mary ernsthaft fragte, ob er sich die Schuhe selbst binden konnte.

„Oh Gott, noch ein Abteil mit Weaslys!", schnaubte der Junge verächtlich, während das Mädchen und der andere Junge dumm Grinsten. „Warum kann es nicht mal EIN Abteil geben, in dem es einzig und allein WÜRDIGE Reinblütler gibt?", er musterte Liz abfällig und grinste dann Mary böse an.

„Aber das hier scheint sowieso ein Abteil voller Schlammblütler zu sein.", höhnte der blasse Junge, während seine beiden Begleiter hämisch lachten.

Liz war sichtlich Sauer, wollte schon etwas sagen, doch gleich nachdem der Junge den Satz beendet hatte, wich das fiese Lächeln aus dem Gesicht des blassen Jungen und er versteifte sich augenblicklich.

Vom Fenster her kam drohendes Flüstern: „Ein Malfoy der Reinblütige bevorzugt... das kann man nicht ändern... - aber Schimpfworte solltest du dir abgewöhnen, Tom." Mit einem drohenden Glitzern in den Augen beugte sich Harry zu dem Unruhestifter hin, seinen Zauberstab auf den wie versteinert stehenden Jungen gerichtet. „Ich schwöre dir", sagte er gefährlich ruhig, „wenn du das nächste mal Schlammblut", dieses Wort spie er geradezu aus, „sagst, dann ist eine Ganzkörperklammer noch das angenehmste was dir widerfahren kann!"

Harry senkte den Zauberstab und hob so den Fluch wieder auf. Der blasse Junge, den er Tom genannt hatte, taumelte einige Schritte zurück, bis er gegen seine beiden bulligen Begleiter stieß. „W...Wer sind sie?"

Harry lächelte. „Ein alter Freund deines Vaters. Wenn du ihn das nächste mal siehst, kannst du ihm ausrichten, dass man als Sohn eines Todessers sein eigenes Kind besser nicht nach Voldemort benennen sollte."

Als Harry den Namen des dunkeln Lords ausgesprochen hatte, ging ein Schaudern durch die reihen der Jugendlichen. Mary sah Liz fragend an, und nachdem Tom sich mit seinen beiden Begleitern aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, flüsterte Liz Mary zu „Den Namen V... V... Voldemort... mögen wir Zauberer nicht sonderlich- er ist zwar tot, aber sein Name ist Erinnerung an viel Schrecken und Leid- selbst heute noch."

Harry lächelte ihr zu und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz: „Gewöhne dir gar nicht erst an „Du-weißt-schon-wer" zu sagen. Voldemort ist einfacher und sinnvoller. Die Angst vor dem Namen verstärkt nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst."

Der Rest der Reise verlief recht ruhig, außer dass einmal zwei Jungen auftauchten, der eine war etwas rundgesichtig und nervös, während der andere kurze, zerzauste Haare hatte und erklärte, der nervöse Junge, Lenny, suche seine Kröte.

Erst als Harry sagte, dass sie bald am Ziel seien, kramten Liz und Mary ihre Umhänge hervor, und räumten das Chaos ein wenig auf, das sie mit all den Süßigkeiten fabriziert hatten.

Harry verließ das Abteil, zwinkerte den beiden Mädchen noch einmal aufmunternd zu und sagte noch: „Lasst eure Koffer im Zug, sie werden ins Schloss gebracht.", dann war er verschwunden.

Kurz darauf kam der Hogwartsexpress zum Stillstand und die beiden Mädchen stiegen zusammen mit einer Hundertschaft von Schülern aus dem Wagon. Sie sahen sich einigermaßen verloren um, bis eine dröhnende Stimme „ALLE ERSTKLÄSSLER ZU MIR" rief.

Beide liefen zu der riesenhaften Gestalt, die schon etliche Erstklässler um sich versammelt hatte. Der Mann war riesig- und sein Gesicht war fast vollständig bedeckt mit Haaren, ob es noch das struppige Haar war, oder schon der Bart, der dem Hünen da im Gesicht hing, konnte Mary nicht sagen.

Seine riesigen Pranken deuteten auf einen großen See, auf dessen Oberfläche sich einige Sterne spiegelten. „Wir müssen da runter", rief er und gestikulierte bereits die ersten in Richtung See.

Der Halbriese sah sich noch einmal um und auf einmal zeigte er blitzend die Zähne „HARRY!", rief er und auch Mary sah sich sofort um, als Harry schon aus dem Schatten auf den Hünen zugerannt kam „Hagrid! Dass du hier immer noch den Job machst...!", begrüßte er seinen riesigen Freund, während der immer mehr Erstklässler dazu bewegte, endlich zum See zu laufen.

Mary war schon fast außer Hörweite, als Hagrid mit seiner tiefen Stimme sagte: „Was? Du hast was im Schloss zu tun? Willste mal wieder Mitfahren? An meiner Stelle?"

Mary hörte noch dass Harry und Hagrid ein wenig redeten, doch sie wurde von Liz weiter gezogen und konnte nichts mehr verstehen.

Als die Erstklässler kurz darauf vor dem See standen und die ganzen Boote begutachteten, die vor ihnen lagen, kam Harry, leicht aus der Puste, hinter ihnen her gerannt und grinste die versammelte Meute vergnügt an.

„Alle in die Boote!", rief er fröhlich. „Und Willkommen in Hogwarts!"


	2. Unerwartete Karrieren

Die Boote schaukelten ein wenig, als alle Erstklässler vorsichtig hineinkletterten. Mary kam im selben Boot wie Harry und Liz unter. Ihr war mulmig zumute, als sie das große Schloss hinter dem See aufragen sah, doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie unglaubliche Aufregung- hier wurde also das Zaubern gelehrt.

Wie durch eine unsichtbare Kraft gezogen, begannen sich die Boote zu bewegen. Hin und wieder konnte Mary ein glucksen im Wasser hören und sie war sich sicher, es würde irgendetwas großes in diesem Gewässer herumschwimmen, doch als sie auf die Spiegelglatte Fläche hinausblickte, sah sie nur die Lichter des gewaltigen Schlosses näher rücken.

Kaum waren sie wieder an Land, führte Harry die Gruppe eine lange Steintreppe hinauf, um schließlich lächelnd vor einem großen Eichentor zum stehen zu kommen. Harry steckte seine Hand aus und fuhr sanft, fast zärtlich, über das alte Holztor.

„Lang ist's her...", flüsterte er.

Doch schon nach einer Sekunde klopfte er entschlossen gegen das Eingangstor.

Langsam öffnete es sich und ein Mann mit ziemlich rundem Gesicht kam zum Vorschein.

Er war etwas dicklich, trug einen Umhang, der an einigen Stellen mit Lederflicken benäht war, und ein paar rote, schwere Lederhandschuhe.

Mary glaubte nicht, dass dieser Mensch eine große Autoritätsperson darstellen könnte. Er sah eher aus, als hätte er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens ein ziemlich verdutztes Gesicht gemacht.

Der Mann sah ziemlich überrascht aus, als er Harry sah, doch der zwinkerte ihm nur leicht zu und zeigte auf die Erstklässler.

„Hiermit überbringe ich dem Schloss Hogwarts die neuen Schüler, Professor Longbottom.", erklärte Harry mit einer gekünstelten Verbeugung und grinste dann den Professor an. „Schön, dich wiederzusehen, Neville." Auch Professor Longbottom grinste jetzt, klopfte Harry auf die Schultern und meinte:

„Du hast Fred und Georges Vorschlag abgelehnt, mit einem Drachen in die große Halle einzufliegen, nichtwahr?"

Harry brach in Lachen aus: „Jep ich bin ein Spielverderber! Aber ich glaube, eine kleine show bin ich den beiden schuldig- wo ich jetzt auch son Spießer bin... Jetzt beeil dich aber besser, die Kleinen hier werden ungeduldig."

Mit einer weiteren Verbeugung trat Harry einige Schritte zurück und murmelte etwas, im nächsten Augenblick war er mit einem lauten Knall verschwunden, bewunderndes Pfeifen kam aus den Reihen der Erstklässler.

Professor Longbottom sah einen Moment lang ungläubig auf die Stelle, an der Harry gerade noch gestanden hatte, drehte sich dann mit perplexem Gesichtsausdruck zu den Erstklässlern und stammelte: „Da man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren kann, bezweifle ich, dass ihr je herausbekommt WAS dieser Verrückte da grade getan hat!"

Dann schüttelte er den Schock von sich ab und lächelte zaghaft: „Ihr habt wohl alle schon etwas von den vier Häusern Hogwarts' gehört! Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw.

Syltherin den Reinblütigen und Berechnenden, Gryffindor den Mutigen, Hufflepuff den Treuherzigen und Ravenclaw den Cleveren.", Der Professor öffnete das Tor und führte die Gruppe Schüler durch einige Gänge, bis sie in einer kleinen Kammer ankamen. Auf dem Weg erklärte er weiter:

„Es gibt einen Wettbewerb zwischen den Häusern- gute Leistungen und Quidditch bringen Punkte, Verstöße gegen die Hausordnung oder katastrophale Zauberfehler bringen Punktabzug mit sich...

Und jetzt zum Highlight des Abends: Die Zeremonie zur Einteilung in die Häuser. Wartet hier, ich hole euch gleich ab, um den Test durchzuführen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Professor die Kammer und überließ sie der sofort losbrodelnden Gerüchteküche, wie der Test nun aussehen werde. Mary war überrascht, dass niemand hier auch nur die geringste Ahnung hatte, was passieren würde- anscheinend fanden es die Zauberereltern lustig, ihren Kindern nichts zu verraten.

„Die werden uns doch nicht zaubern lassen!", fragte ein Junge hinter Mary, während der Junge, der mit Lenny, dem nervösen Krötenbesitzer, in Marys Abteil gekommen war, mehrere Zaubersprüche murmelte, die Augen halb geschlossen.

Ein Mädchen flüsterte ängstlich, dass sie gehört habe, es tue schrecklich weh. Liz und Mary waren unentschlossen, ob sie nun mitdiskutieren oder sich Taub stellen sollten.

Das Gemurmel erstarb abrupt, als der Professor wieder in der Kammer erschien. Er grinste und meinte, es sei alles bereit und sie sollten ihm folgen.

Gerade als er die Tür für die Erstklässler öffnen wollte, kreischte jemand hinter Mary auf. Als alle zum Verursacher des Schreis blickten, erblickte die versammelte Gruppe eine Prozession Gespenster.

„Ich glaube, Herr Baron, sie sind zu gut zu Peeves- ich meine, er hat sich in den vergangenen fünfhundert Jahren nicht geändert- warum sollte er noch damit anfangen?" „Ganz recht, er ist eine Beleidigung für jedes Gespenst zwischen hier und Greenwich!", Mary hörte wie gelähmt der Unterhaltung der Geister zu, während diese über die Köpfe einiger Schüler hinweg in Richtung Türe schwebten.

Der Professor grinste, gestikulierte die Geister durch die Tür hindurch, schöpfte noch einmal Atem, und stieß endlich die Tür der Kammer auf.

Mary sah eine riesige Halle- eine Decke schien es nicht zu geben, der Sternenhimmel war in seiner vollen Pracht zu sehen. In der Halle waren vier lange Tische parallel zueinander aufgestellt, und an deren Ende stand ein hoher, offensichtlich für Lehrer reservierter, Tisch. An den Tischen saßen schon Unmengen Schüler, die alle erwartend die Erstklässler anstarrten.

Und direkt vor den Lehrern stand ein einzelner Holzstuhl, auf dem ein gammliger Hut auf die Gruppe wartete.

Professor Longbottom führte die Erstklässler bis vor den Lehrertisch, wo sie in einer relativ ordentlichen Reihe vor den älteren Schülern zum stehen kamen.

Dann wurde ein schmaler Riss an der Krempe des Hutes sichtbar, und wurde immer größer, während der Hut einen Gesang anstimmte.

Mary war viel zu baff, um wirklich auf den Text zu achten, doch sie bekam mit, dass der Hut noch einmal die Persönlichkeitsmerkmale der Einzelnen Häuser aufzählte und die Schüler erinnerte, dass sie in ihrem Haus zwar leben und lernen würden, der Zusammenhalt der Häuser aber auch wichtig sei.

Nachdem das Lied geendet hatte, kramte Professor Longbottom eine Pergamentrolle hervor und verlas die Namen der neuen Schüler.

Argo, Neon, ein ziemlich kleines, unscheinbares Mädchen, wurde als erste aufgerufen. Sie stolperte nach vorn und setzte sich auf den Stuhl und setzte sich den Hut auf. Nach einiger Zeit schrie er „Gryffindor!", und einer der vier Tische brach in tosendem Applaus aus, während sich Neon zu ihren neuen Hausgenossen gesellte. Bugger, Romany wurde eine Hufflepuff.

Egghead, Edward, der Junge mit den zerzausten Haaren und den vielen Zaubersprüchen, wurde ein Gryffindor, während Envy, Greederick zum ersten neuen Slytherin ernannt wurde.

Während Klumsy, Lenny nach langem schweigen des Hutes nach Gryffindor eingeteilt wurde, flüsterte Liz Mary ins Ohr, dass die meisten dunklen Magier aus Slytherin kämen. Nach dem, was Mary bisher gesehen hatte, wirkten die Schüler dieses Hauses wirklich recht verschlagen...

Als „Malfoy, Thomas" aufgerufen wurde, musste der nur den Hut berühren, um schon nach Slytherin geschickt zu werden, was Marys Meinung vom Haus Slytherin nicht gerade hob.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Sie stolperte nach vorne, und setzte sich den Hut auf. Als ihr die Krempe über die Nase rutschte, begann eine feine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu sprechen „So so so ein schöner Kopf- Mut hast du und noch dazu einiges auf dem Kasten... aber an deinem Ego arbeiten wir noch, hm? Also, Slytherin fällt flach und Hufflepuff ... na ja... wäre Verschwendung- ich habe aber nichts gesagt, verstanden? Nun, wo kommst du hin... ich glaube du bist am Besten aufgehoben in... GRYFFINDOR", dieses letzte Wort schrie der Hut in die Halle hinein, und Mary ging zittrig zu dem erneut jubelnden Tisch. Sie setzte sich neben die beiden Weasleys die im Zug zusammen abgehauen waren. Sie machten ihr sofort Platz, als sie sich näherte und löcherten sie mit Fragen bezüglich Harry und ob er irgendwas gesagt hätte wegen seines Aufenthalts im Zug.

Als Weasley, Elizabeth aufgerufen und nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde, klatschten die drei begeistert und machten der jüngsten Weasley gleich Platz.

Als sich der letzte Schüler gesetzt hatte, erhob sich die Dame in der Mitte des Lehrertisches und hob die Hände, um dem Saal Ruhe zu bedeuten. Sie hatte strenge Gesichtszüge und ihre Haare waren in einem strengen Knoten gebunden. Nur die grauen Strähnen zeigten, dass sie nicht mehr die Jüngste sein konnte.

Mit einer ruhigen, kräftigen Stimme sagte sie:

„Zu unseren Neuzugängen: Willkommen! Zu den älteren Semestern: Willkommen zurück! Ich hoffe, eure Ferien waren lange genug um alles zu vergessen und schön genug um dieses Jahr lange von den Erinnerungen zu zehren. Wenn nicht, werdet ihr hoffentlich trotzdem überleben", einige im Saal kicherten, während die Dame sich ein kurzes Lächeln gestattete. Mary fragte Liz aus dem Mundwinkel wer das sei, doch einer der beiden Weasley Jungen, Oliver, antwortete schnell: „Das ist unsere Direktorin, kleine! Professor McGonagall war schon zu Papas Zeiten Lehrerin hier."

Mary sah wieder zur Direktorin auf, die gerade daran erinnerte, dass die Wälder der Schule für alle Schüler verboten seien.

Dann setzte Professor McGonagall ein breites, wie Mary schätzte sehr seltenes, Lächeln auf und sprach ein wenig lauter:

„Ihr werdet sicher bemerkt haben, dass wir wiedereinmal einen Lehrplatz haben, der neu zu besetzen ist", die ganze Halle nickte bestätigend, und auch Mary viel nun der leere Platz neben der Flachnasigen Lehrerin auf.

„Es ist mir eine besondere Freude,", fuhr die Direktorin fort, „euch zu sagen, dass unser neuester Lehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bald eintreffen wird- es ist niemand geringerer als...", weiter kam sie nicht.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte, als eine gewaltige Wolke Rauch direkt vor der Direktorin auftauchte und im Zentrum stand, mit einer wiedereinmal gekünstelten Verbeugung, Harry. Er beendete McGonagalls Satz: „... ein gewöhnlicher Rumtreiber!", mit diesen Worten verscheuchte er die Wolken mit seinem Zauberstab, verbeugte sich entschuldigend vor der Direktorin und nahm neben der Plattnasigen Lehrerin platz.

Die Halle brach in Tosendem Beifall aus. Alle Weasleys am Gryffindor Tisch grölten und spendeten am meisten Applaus, nur Mary schaffte es, so laut zu klatschen wie die Rothaarige Großfamilie.

McGonagall, die sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie lächeln oder verärgert sein sollte, schüttelte den Kopf und hob dann die Hände, um dem Getöse ein Ende zu bereiten. „Nun, wie die meisten jetzt wohl schon wissen, ist unser neuer Lehrer Professor Harry Potter! Außerdem löst er mich als Hauslehrer der Gryffindors ab.", noch einmal flammte ein begeisterter Applaus auf, „UND er hat sich bereit erklärt, den Flugunterricht zu übernehmen, was wohl eine neue Welle Quidditch Talente zutage fördern wird."

Mary glaubte, dass einige ihre Hände schon Wund geklatscht haben mussten, denn zum dritten Mal wurde Harry tosender Applaus entgegengebracht.

„Ehm... was IST Quidditch?" fragte Mary Liz, doch bevor die Antworten konnte, hatte ihr schon Jazz, der zweite Weasley, erklärt, dass Quidditch wohl der beste Sport der Welt sei und Harry DIE Legende des Schulsports schlechthin darstellte.

Mary nahm sich vor, Liz später noch einmal nach etwas ausführlicheren Beschreibungen des Sportes zu fragen, denn im Moment schien McGonagall wieder etwas sagen zu wollen, doch das einzige was sie sagte, war: „Na los, Haut rein!"

Verwirrt sah Mary sich um, als sie schon Besteck Geklimper und Stimmengewirr umgab. Auf den Tischen waren Hunderte goldene Teller und Becher, Kannen, Töpfe und Schüsseln erschienen, beladen mit den unglaublichsten Speisen und ein verführerischer Duft stieg von jedem einzelnen Gericht auf.

Die Weasleys bedienten sich schon an allem, was sie erreichen konnten und Mary machte es ihnen nach. Sie trank den kühlen Kürbissaft, probierte vom besten Rindersteak, dass ihr je vorgesetzt worden war und stopfte sich mit den verschiedensten Salaten voll.

Am Ende schaffte sie nur noch eine einzige Portion Pudding, bis sie mit dem Gefühl, sie würde jeden Augenblick platzen, den Löffel weglegte.

Liz und Mary folgten Sirius, dem Vertrauensschüler, über einen komplizierten Weg mit vielen Treppen.

Mary hörte Sirius gerade erklären, dass die Treppen immer mal wieder die Richtung ändern würden, und sie möglichst schnell lernen sollten, die Geheimgänge zu benutzen, als die Gruppe vor einem großen Gemälde einer fetten Dame zum stehen kam.

Diese sah kurz auf die Schülermenge und fragte dann: „Passwort?"

Sirius drehte sich zu den versammelten Gryffindors um und erklärte dann: „Das aktuelle Passwort lautet ‚Phönixfeder'"

Die fette Dame nickte kurz und das Gemälde schwang auf. Dahinter wurde ein Durchgang sichtbar, durch den die Gryffindors in einen großen, runden Raum kletterten. Lauter extrem gemütlich aussehende Sofas und Stühle standen um einige Tische herum und in einer Ecke brannte ein gemütliches Kaminfeuer.

Als Sirius anfing, von Betten und Schlafsälen zu reden, merkte Mary dass sie die Räumlichkeiten der Gryffindors wohl erst in den nächsten Tagen erkunden können würde. Heute war sie einfach nur noch müde.

So schleppte sie sich mit Liz, die Beiden waren mit drei anderen Mädchen in einen gemeinsamen Schlafsaal eingeteilt, zu ihrem Bett, sah dankbar ihren großen Koffer davor stehen, zog sich schnell um und sank in das große, unglaublich weiche Himmelbett, um sofort einzuschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Mary mit dem unglaublich guten Gefühl auf, dass nur gutes Essen vor einem langen, erholsamen Schlaf mit sich bringt.

Doch als sie am Frühstückstisch ihren Stundenplan von Professor Longbottom vorgelegt bekam, verging ihr die Laune gewaltig- sie hatte tierischen Bammel davor, zaubern zu müssen und unglaublich zu versagen.

Doch Liz klopfte ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter: „Sieh mal, gleich als erstes haben wir Kräuterkunde- wird ja wohl kein Problem sein... klingt jedenfalls nicht nach Zauberstab Gefuchtel, oder?"

Mary nickte leicht und besah sich den weiteren Stundenplan: Nach der Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde würde sie noch Zaubertränke haben... klang auch nicht wirklich nach Zauberei... und als letztes würde sie Harry in „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" wiedersehen... dem einzigen Fach des Tages, das wirklich nach Zauberei klang...

Doch zuerst galt es, den Weg zum Gryffindorturm zu finden, dort die Schulsachen zusammenzusuchen und damit dann wieder über immer wieder verschobene Treppen nach unten und zum Gewächshaus zu finden.

Dort erwartete sie Schon Professor Longbottom.

Er las kurz die Namensliste vor und notierte sich einen Sitzplan. „Tut mir leid, ihre Bewegungsfreiheiten hier einzuschränken aber mein altes Hirn hats nicht so mit dem auswendig lernen, wissen sie", grinste er die Klasse an und Liz flüsterte Mary ins Ohr: „Meine Onkel Fred und George meinen, er wäre noch nie wirklich gut im lernen gewesen... aber zum Professor scheint's doch gereicht zu haben", die beiden kicherten, während Professor Longbottom schon eine Rede über die komplexen Zusammenhänge zwischen der magischen Welt und ihren Pflanzen begann.

Als er ihnen schließlich eine immer blühende Pflanze präsentierte, deren Blüten sich zu jeder Jahreszeit verfärbten, wurde klar, dass der Professor zwar nicht wirklich für Ruhe in der Klasse sorgen konnte, doch dass seine Faszination für Pflanzen irgendwie ansteckend war.

Er sprach fast zärtlich darüber, dass die Roten Blüten des Sommers eine wichtige Zutat bei den meisten Liebestränken waren, während die blauen Winterblüten den meisten Giften sofort noch todbringendere Eigenschaften verschaffte.

Am Ende der Stunde wollte fast niemand das Gewächshaus verlassen, doch der Professor nutzte den gerade gewonnen Respekt, um sie freundlich aber bestimmt hinauszuwerfen. Edward, der gerade neben Liz und Mary lief, erklärte einem anderen Gryffindor gerade wie unglaublich detailliert die Angaben des Professors doch gewesen waren, und dass er, Edward, NATÜRLICH schon das von dem Professor verfasste Buch über Kräuter und Pflanzen aller magischer gebiete gelesen hatte, aber die Begegnung mit dem Autoren persönlich natürlich um eine ganze Ecke aussagekräftiger gewesen sei.

Mary rollte die Augen während Liz alle Bezeichnungen für Streber aufzählte, um herauszufinden, welche für ihn am passendsten war.

Zaubertränke war wesentlich weniger lustig. Sie wurden zusammen mit den Slytherins unterrichtet, die bereits in den Kerkerräumen, in denen der Unterricht stattfand, versammelt waren und warteten, dass ihnen die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Die Plattnasige Lehrerin ließ die Schüler schon bald ein und stellte sich mit „Professor Parkinson" vor, und schärfte ihnen gleich zu Beginn ein, dass wohl die Wenigsten es in diesem Fach zu großen Leistungen bringen würden.

Dann klopfte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab an die Tafel und eine ziemlich lange Liste an Zutaten erschien.

Die meisten taten sich schon mit dem Schneiden der Zutaten schwer, aber richtig interessant wurde es, als Lennys Kessel in die Luft ging und aus den meisten Kesseln die verschiedenfarbigen Dünste misslungener Tränke aufstiegen. „Was macht ihr Idioten denn da! Der gemahlene Lebenswurz muss NACH den Friendensblumenblättern eingestreut werden! Und sie Mr. Klumsy, sollten sich überlegen ob sie nicht einem Legasthenikerkurs beitreten wollen! Da steht doch deutlich VIERMAL umrühren! Nicht achtmal! Fünfzehn Punkte abzug, und nun machen sie die Sauerei weg!", fauchend Stolzierte Professor Parkinson durch die Reihen der Schüler und nutzte jede Gelegenheit, den Gryffindors zu sagen, wie Schlecht sie doch seien.

Allein Edward Egghead blieb von Belehrungen verschont, da sein Trank bereits nach der ersten Stunde die verlangte rubinrote Färbung angenommen hatte.

Am Ende der zweiten Stunde hatte die Stimmung der Gryffindors ein Tief, dass durch das gute Mittagessen in der großen Halle größtenteils wieder wettgemacht wurde.

„Hast du Harry schon gesehen? Ich muss ihn unbedingt noch fragen wie ich ihn jetzt nennen soll... Professor Potter... klingt irgendwie blöd...", schmatzte Liz während sie nach der dritten Portion Nudeln griff.

„Wäre aber auch irgendwie blöd wenn du als einzige Harry sagst, oder nicht?", erwiderte Mary. „Wieso als Einzige? Meine ganze Verwandtschaft auch!" „Trotzdem wärst du die Einzige in der Klasse. Und außerdem- wenn du Lehrer duzt wirst du bald genauso als Streber gelten wie unser Eddy Egghead jetzt schon." „Du wagst es mich mit dem zu vergleichen!", rief Liz empört, nachdem sie sich fast am letzten Bissen Pasta verschluckt hatte. „Naja, nur für denn Fall dass du ein Streber werden solltest, verspreche ich dir jetzt schon mal dass ich alles tun werde, dich wieder auf die Seite der Guten zu ziehen", grinste Mary und griff nach ihrer Tasche, die Mittagspause war fast vorbei...


	3. Schnitzeljagden

Der Raum, in dem sie Harrys Fach haben würden, war so ungewöhnlich wie jeder andere Raum in Hogwarts auch. Überall hingen Bilder, die sich bewegten, einige der Tische schlugen – wörtlich - Wurzeln und einige der Fenster machten sich von Zeit zu Zeit einen Spaß daraus, auf- und zuzuschnappen, irgendeinen Gang in Hogwarts zu zeigen, oder auch einfach nur mal kurz ins Nichts zu verschwinden.

Als allerdings auch der letzte Schüler seinen Platz eingenommen hatte und sich die Tür schloss, wurde der Klasse bewusst dass hier etwas noch weniger stimmte als im Rest des Schlosses: Es gab keinen Lehrer. Harry war nirgends zu sehen.

Gemurmel entbrannte in der Klasse und auch Liz und Mary, die sich gleich in die erste Reihe gesetzt hatten, tauschten fragende Blicke.

Dann verdunkelte sich der Raum. Das Licht fiel zwar noch immer durch die Fenster hinein, doch war es nicht länger in der Lage, dem Raum Helligkeit zu spenden. Kerzen erloschen. Mary spürte, wie es ihr Kalt den Rücken herunterlief.

„Monster", erklang Harrys stimme seltsam verzerrt aus dem Nichts. „Viele Wesen werden als Monster bezeichnet."

Vor der Klasse erschien in der absolut wirkenden Dunkelheit eine Zeichnung, deren Farben nun den Saal schwach erhellten. Sie stellte einen Riesen dar, der zwischen zwei Bergen saß und auf einen Menschen herabstarrte, der dem Riesen gerade mal bis zu den Zehen reichte.

„Viele dieser Monster sind nur so gefährlich, wie die Angst vor ihnen groß ist.", ertönte Harrys Stimme wieder. Das Bild begann sich zu bewegen und der Mensch begann, nachdem er den Riesen ängstlich musterte, mit einem winzigen Zauberstab zu fuchteln und viele Blitze auf den Riesen abzufeuern. Dieser wiederum verzerrte sein Gesicht vor Wut und Schmerz und schlug nach dem Menschen. Wären die Zeichnungen kindischer Gewesen, so hätte Mary gelacht. Doch dies hier sah zu realistisch aus, um komisch zu wirken. Sie fühlte sich bedrückt.

Die Zeichnung verschwand und das Bild eines Zauberstabs erschien, der verschiedenste Blitze und Lichter ausspuckte. „Flüche jedweder Art, gleichzeitig Schutz und Bedrohung."

Wieder verschwand der Zauberstab und eine Gestalt erschien, deren Schieres äußeres Mary zum zittern brachte. „Schattenwesen", bemerkte Harry, „Die schlimmer sind als das wütendste und gefährlichste Monster." Die Gestalt nahm ihre Kapuze ab und enthüllte eine Schreckliche Fratze, an der nur der Mund hätte menschlich wirken können, wäre er mit Zähnen Zunge und Gaumen gefüllt gewesen, einige in der Klasse schrieen kurz auf.

„Und Magier, denen Macht mehr bedeutet als das Leben Anderer." Eine hässliche Fratze löste die Gestalt des Umhang bekleideten Wesens ab, es wirkte wie eine bizarre Mischung aus Mensch und Schlange. „Dies hier war der wohl schlimmste der letzten hundert Jahre", erklärte Harry. „Lord Voldemort. Du-weißt-schon-wer. Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Er hatte genug Terror verbreitet, um seinen Namen zum schrecklichsten Begriff der Zaubererwelt zu machen."

Das Bild verschwand, die Dunkelheit wich wieder dem Licht. Mary bemerkte erst jetzt, als sie aufhörte, dass sie die ganze Zeit gezittert hatte. Sie hatte eine Gänsehaut und als sie sich in der Klasse umsah, erblickte sie auch viele andere blasse Gesichter.

Harry war noch immer nicht zu sehen, doch seine Stimme klang nun nicht mehr verzerrt und erschreckend, sondern hatte einen beruhigenden Ton.

„Gegen all dies müsst ihr euch Verteidigen können. Alle diese Dinge sind „dunkle Künste" und nur durch fleißiges Lernen werdet ihr diese Künste überwinden können. Doch um so weit zu kommen, muss ich euch erst eines nahe legen: BLEIBT IMMER WACHSAM", als er die letzten Worte rief, erschien er ohne Vorwarnung direkt vor der Klasse. Die ganz Klasse starrte ihn perplex an.

„Tja, ich hab's wohl etwas übertrieben...", grinste Harry schuldbewusst in die Klasse, als er die vielen bleichen und ängstlichen Gesichter sah.

„Hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass ihr Erstklässler euch noch nicht an die ganzen Zaubershows gewöhnen konntet... Aber so seht ihr schon mal, was ihr in sieben kurzen Jahren so alles lernen könnt.", während er sprach, ging er an jedem Schüler vorbei und ließ je ein Stück Schokolade fallen. „Esst sie! Nichts hilft besser gegen einen gewaltigen schrecken als gute alte Vollmilchschokolade."

Und tatsächlich, als Mary in die Schokolade biss, die sie in ihren Klammen Hände hielt, fühlte sie sofort, wie sich ein warmes Gefühl durch ihren ganzen Körper zog.

„Was ihr euch aber merken solltet, ist, dass Schokolade bei einem durch Magie verursachten Schrecken um einiges Wirksamer ist als ihr es gewohnt seid.", einige Federn begannen zu kratzen, was Harry überrascht und kopfschüttelnd sagte: „Nicht doch, nicht doch! Anstatt euch das aufzuschreiben ERFAHRT es doch lieber!", er deutete auf Eddy und all die anderen, die ihre Schreibfedern gerade sinken ließen. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Schokolade auch nur probiert. Einigen von ihnen sah man den Schrecken noch an.

„Ihr könnt es euch aufschreiben und die Schokolade für später aufheben, doch viel besser werdet ihr es behalten, wenn ihr jetzt die Schokolade esst und MERKT, was ich meine- glaubt mir! Lernt in diesen sieben Jahren bloß nicht stur in eurem Kämmerlein", die meisten hatten die Schokolade nun abgebissen und sahen wirklich deutlich entspannter aus als noch wenige Sekunden zuvor, „so werdet ihr zwar die Zauber beherrschen, doch ihr werdet eure Schulzeit nicht genießen. Ihr werdet das Leben vernachlässigen und dadurch am Ende weniger gelernt haben als alle Anderen.

Aber ich habe schon erwartet, dass mir das einige von euch nicht glauben- haben die anderen in den höheren Klassen auch nicht getan. Daher habe ich sieben Herausforderungen aufgestellt- für jeden Jahrgang eine. Ich werde euch bald einen Hinweis geben, der eine Schnitzeljagd einleitet, quer durchs Schloss. Am Ende dieser Jagd findet ihr eine Belohnung- das kann alles mögliche sein, möglich wär's sogar dass irgendwo ein Rennbesen auf den Gewinner wartet.

Wenn ihr dieser Jagd beitretet, werdet ihr für jedes Rätsel, dass auf dem Weg liegt, Punkte für euer Haus erringen- Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen.

Dem Haus des Siegers winken übrigens zweihundert extra Punkte, womit diese Schnitzeljagd wohl genauso wichtig wäre wie ein gutes Quidditchspiel.", die Klasse starrte ihren Lehrer an. Das wäre der perfekte Start, um eine Legende der Schule werden zu können! Und außerdem klang das ganze verdammt spannend. Liz und Mary warfen sich freudig-gespannte Blicke zu, als Harry weiterredete:

„Auf eurer Jagd nach dem Schatz werdet ihr vor Rätseln stehen, die nicht nur verlangen, dass ihr gut Zaubern könnt. Auch Fantasie und hartnäckigkeit können manchmal zum Ziel führen. Ich will nicht, dass ihr stur eure Zauber lernt, ohne sie jemals wirklich anwenden zu können! Daher werden wir auch die Hälfte der Stunden praktische Anwendungen üben.", aufgeregtes Getuschel ging durch den Raum und Mary sah, dass Eddy Egghead nicht sehr erfreut darüber war, dass schulisches Wissen hier als unwichtiger galt.

„Doch jetzt", sagte Harry und hob seinen Zauberstab, „Erst einmal eine kleine Einführung in die Fluchtheorie... Was wisst ihr über Flüche?" Sofort schoss Eddys Hand in die Luft. „Ah... Eddy, richtig?", fragte Harry. „Ja, Sir." „Nichts mit ‚Sir' Bitte! Ich habe Freunde, die niemals etwas hören dürfen, dass mit ‚Professor Potter' zu tun hat! Nennt mich einfach Harry, dann passt die Sache schon... Egal, leg mal los."

Es folgte ein zehn Minuten Vortrag über Flüche, Fluchkategorien und deren Anwendungsbereiche. Nach der hälfte der Zeit hatte sich Harry hingesetzt und den Kopf auf seine Arme gestützt, viele der Schüler simulierten ein Schlafen und andere, darunter auch Liz, sahen ihren Lehrer flehend an.

Als Eddy, der die ganze Zeit an die Decke gestarrt hatte, um nicht abgelenkt zu werden, endete, sagte Harry: „Wow, das war sehr gutes Bücherwissen... ist leider gar nicht mal so interessant... Dreißig Punkte für Gryffindor und zwanzig von Gryffindor abgezogen, weil du einem Lehrkörper die Möglichkeit genommen hast, den Schulbuchstoff interessant vorzutragen. Macht also insgesamt zehn Punkte für den schönen Vortrag."

Die Klasse grinste, während Eddys Gesichtszüge in Fassungslosigkeit entgleisten.

Den Rest der Stunde erfuhren sie, dass Flüche zu einem gewissen Grad eine Grauzone darstellten: während einige Flüche einfach nur dem Jux dienten, waren andere so gefährlich, dass die Strafen unvergleichlich heftig waren.

Beim Abendessen diskutierte wohl jeder, der schon bei Harry Unterricht gehabt hatte, über die von Harry angekündigte Schnitzeljagd. Jazz und Oliver Weasly, die Zwillinge, mutmaßten schon über wütende Drachenhorden, die man zu bezwingen hätte, während sie unauffällig Weasly-Tabasco in die große Reisschüssel vor ihnen schütten. Liz, die das gesehen hatte, zog sofort eine andere Schale zu sich her und flüsterte Mary zu: „Pass auf die beiden auf- sie sind so was wie Feldforscher für Onkel Fred und George... Und wenn dieser Tabasco so wirkt, wie er soll, wirst du nicht nur GLAUBEN, dass du Feuer speien kannst, du wirst es auch wirklich immer TUN, wenn du den Mund öffnest.

Und tatsächlich zuckten kurze Zeit später Flammen auf dem Tisch der Gryffindors umher- allerdings waren sie so kalt, dass nicht einmal ein Pergament Feuer fing.

Jazz und Oliver sahen sich an. „Ist das jetzt gut, weil's so sicherer ist, oder Schlecht weil der schrecken damit ja nur ziemlich kurz ist?", fragte der eine den Anderen. „Ich glaube", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen, „dass Fred und George einfach noch ein wenig Winterbliss hineinmischen müssten, um das Opfer so empfindlich gegen Hitze zu machen, dass es sich zwar höllisch heiß anfühlt, in Wirklichkeit aber so harmlos bleibt wie es schon ist." Jazz und Oliver zuckten zusammen und sahen zu Harry hoch, der halb ernst halb belustigt auf sie herab sah. „Gebt mir den Tabasco besser gleich, dann kommt ihr um ne Strafarbeit herum.", flüsterte er ihnen zu und streckte verlangend die Hand aus. Als Harry zum Lehrertisch weiter lief, sahen die beiden ziemlich enttäuscht aus. „Mann, von dem hätte ich mehr Sinn fürs Spaßige erwartet.", murmelte Jazz. „Aber wenigstens war der Tipp mit dem Winterbliss gut.", Oliver zuckte die Schultern.

In diesem Moment brach eine gewaltige Flamme vom Lehrertisch aus los. Professor Longbottom, starrte die Flammen, die aus seinem Mund schossen mit schockiertem Blick an, während Harry neben ihm den Tabasco auf seinem eigenen Essen verteilte, um, fast tränen Lachend, mit Longbottom zusammen eine kleine Lichtshow zu veranstalten.

„Jazz." „Oliver?" „Ich glaube deine Erwartungen waren gerechtfertigt." „Winterbliss also..." , die beiden Zwillinge sahen einander an und stürmten aus der großen Halle, während Harry sich bei der Direktorin gestikulierend entschuldigte, wobei er sie in ein Flammenmeer tauchte. Hagrid, der mit ihm am Tisch saß, lachte schallend über diese Szene und wischte sich immer wieder die Tränen aus den Augen.

Die Stimmung in den Schlafräumen war diese Nacht außerordentlich gut.


	4. Flugstunden

„Voldemorts Tod?", Harry wirkte müde als er die Frage wiederholte. „Die Geschichte steht in einigen Büchern, die zurecht nur an Auroren ausgegeben werden- und selbst diese mächtigen Zauberer kriegen Albträume."

Erst war es im Klassenzimmer so still wie in einer Gruft. Die Schüler sahen zuerst Harry und danach einander perplex an, dann ging ein Raunen durch die Klasse. Das Tuscheln war ein Lauffeuer irrwitzigster Ideen, wie grausam ein Mensch denn sterben könne und bald mussten die ersten schreien, um sich verständlich zu machen. Das Lachen Harrys fegte den Lärm beiseite wie ein Kanonenschuss. „Also ehrlich Leute! Ich dachte ich hätte euch beigebracht nicht sofort alles zu glauben, was man euch sagt", Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur vier von euch haben mir nicht geglaubt- und ich dachte, ihr würdet auf mich hören!", er seufzte. „Naja, wenigstens waren es schon vier- am ende des Jahres will ich, dass ihr meine Geschichten von der Wahrheit unterscheiden könnt, klar? Jeweils fünf Punkte für Liz Weasley, Mary Sue, Eddy Egghead und Neon Argon, wegen guter praktischer Anwendung des begründeten Zweifelns" , er zwinkerte Liz und Mary in der ersten Reihe zu.

Dann atmete er tief durch und blickte die Klasse wieder ernst an. „Hört zu, Leute. Niemand außer mir, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger weiß, wie Tom Riddle, also Lord Voldemort, gestorben ist. Ich bin nicht der Typ Mensch, der mit Erzählungen vom Tod anderer angibt. Selbst eine Bestie wie Voldemort verdient es nicht, dass sein genauer Todesablauf für alle Ewigkeit festgehalten würde. Außerdem will ich ihm selbst diese Art der Unsterblichkeit nicht zugestehen.", seine Stimme war klar zu verstehen, obwohl er fast flüsterte. „Fragt mich bitte nie mehr danach, ich werde ungern daran erinnert." Einen Moment lang herrschte betretenes Schweigen, dann blickte er in die Runde und sagte, ein wenig lauter: „Lord Voldemort starb, weil er von Angst zerfressen war. Mehr muss niemand wissen.", er klang so, als würde er keine Widerrede dulden, und niemand zuckte auch nur, als er wieder mit dem Thema „Dunkle Herrscher der Geschichte" weitermachte- ein Wunder eigentlich, dass diese Frage erst nach über einem Monat Unterricht gestellt worden war.

„Liz, Neon, Mary, Eddy; Wenn ihr nach der Stunde bitte noch kurz Zeit hättet?", die Klasse war schon am zusammenpacken und die anderen Schüler warfen neidische Blicke auf die vier Aufgerufenen. Harry war der eindeutige Lieblingslehrer der Klasse- ein Lob von ihm war wie ein Ritterschlag. Und da dies die letzte Stunde dieses Freitags gewesen war, würden diese Glückspilze auch noch alle Zeit der Welt haben.

Als die letzten gegangen waren, schloss Harry die Tür und tippte sie kurz mit seinem Zauberstab an. Er wischte mit einem Wink seines Stabes alle Möbel an die Wände und beschwor einen kleinen, rechteckigen Tisch herbei. Dazu kamen neun Stühle. „Setzt euch schon mal, bald kommt der Rest.", sagte Harry und kaum dass er den Satz beendet hatte, klopfte es schon an der Tür. Harry öffnete sie und Malfoy, ein zweiter Syltherin, ein Hufflepuff Mädchen und ein Ravenclaw Junge. Auch den Neuankömmlingen bedeutete er, sich zu setzen.

„Guten Abend.", sagte Harry, während er selbst Platz nahm. „Darf ich bekannt machen: Liz, Mary, Eddy, Neon,", er deutete auf jeden einzelnen, „Tom, Gred, Romany, und Al. Ich darf euch gratulieren. Ihr habt den ersten Hinweis für die Schnitzeljagd nach dem großen Preis gefunden."

Liz und Mary sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an, Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch, die anderen Anwesenden versuchten scheinbar auch, sich an das Finden eines Hinweises für diese Legendär gewordene Schnitzeljagd zu erinnern. Harry kicherte. „Ich habe heute im Unterricht den Erstklässlern aller vier Häuser sehr ernst eine absolut aus der Luft gegriffene Geschichte präsentiert. Ihr wart die einzigen die mir nicht geglaubt haben... Ihr seid damit, ob nun bewusst oder aus reiner Streberei, einem Hinweis gefolgt, den ich euch in der fünften Stunde gegeben habe: „Wer große Geheimnisse entdecken will, muss selbst kleinste Lügen durchschauen können." Ihr habt euch damit einen kleinen Vorsprung vor allen Anderen erarbeitet: Ich zeige euch gleich den ersten großen Hinweis auf dem Weg zum großen Preis.", gespanntes Schweigen erfüllte kurz den Raum, dann räusperte sich der Ravenclaw Al: „Soll das heißen, dass wir die einzigen sind, die auf die Suche gehen können? Wegen solch einer Lappalie? Was ist, wenn jemand aus anderen Gründen die Geschichte nicht geglaubt hat? Sind alle anderen, egal wie talentiert, einfach ausgeschlossen worden? Und wenn das so ist, dann muss ich sagen, dass sie Gryffindor ganz schön übervorteilen!", Mary nickte betreten: auch sie hatte das ganze etwas zu unfair verteilt gefunden.

Harry lächelte: „Diese Entscheidung habe ich nicht als Hauslehrer der Gryffindors getroffen und persönliche Bevorzugung spielt hierbei auch keine Rolle. Der beste beweis dafür ist Tom. Freiwillig würde ich einem Malfoy niemals anderen gegenüber einen Vorteil verschaffen wollen. Vor allem", hier wurde seine Stimme grimmig, "keinem Malfoy mit solch einem schlimmen Wortschatz." Er räusperte sich und sprach fröhlicher weiter: „Außerdem ist das hier nur eine Sichtung der talentiertesten Schnitzeljäger. Ihr habt nur einen ganz kleinen Vorteil gegenüber den anderen und zwar, dass ihr den Hinweis, den alle anderen in der nächsten Schulstunde zu Gesicht bekommen, jetzt schon als solchen gezeigt bekommt.

Der Vorteil ist so verschwindend gering, dass ich eigentlich gleich sagen könnte, dass ich einfach nur diejenigen sprechen wollte, die wohl die größte Chance auf den großen Preis haben.", er faltete seine Hände zusammen und lächelte sie warm an.

„Wisst ihr, ich will euch nur noch einen Tipp geben, den ihr euch zu Herzen nehmen solltet: Seht diese Jagd als ein Spiel an. Habt Spaß daran, aber bleibt hartnäckig an den Aufgaben dran- nur verbeißt euch nicht in ihr. Manches mal habe ich ein Problem, auf das ich Wochenlang eine Antwort gesucht hatte, während einer kurzen Entspannungspause gelöst. Habt den gleichen Spaß, den ich haben werde, während ich eure Schritte verfolge." Liz und Mary sahen sich mit vor Aufregung funkelnden Augen an, Eddy nickte mit geschlossenen Augen und ausdruckslosem Gesicht- Mary vermutete, dass er sich die Worte Harry gerade ins Gedächtnis brannte. Neon hatte ein äußerst sympathisches, grimmig-erregtes Grinsen aufgesetzt, während Romany lächelnd in ihrem Stuhl herumzappelte. Malfoy und Gred schienen nicht sonderlich auf Harrys Worte geachtet zu haben, während Al mit leuchtenden Augen in die Runde blickte. Immer noch lächelnd stand Harry auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er holte ein altes, vergilbtes Pergament hervor und breitete es vor den acht Schülern aus. „Das ist euer Hinweis." Sie sahen ihn alle verwirrt an. „Ich kann mich auch selbst verarschen", meinte Malfoy dann, stand auf und verließ wortlos den Raum, Sekunden später folgte Gred.

Harry sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach. „Schade, die Beiden haben im Unterricht nur deswegen nicht meiner Geschichte geglaubt, weil sie mich generell nicht für voll nehmen...", er wandte sich den verbliebenen sechs Schülern zu. „Bei euch ist das hoffentlich anders." Er beugte sich über das leere Pergament. „Wenn ihr diesem Fetzen hier sein Geheimnis entlocken könnt, bekommt ihr den nächsten Hinweis. Ich werde ihn in meinem Büro aufhängen und kontrollieren, dass nur zusammen diese Jagd angeht, wer auch Zusammenarbeiten will- damit niemand von den anderen... Ausspioniert...", er rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen. „Ab nächster Woche hängt es bei mir im Büro. Kommt einfach vorbei. Ihr seid auch Herzlich auf einen Tee eingeladen.", damit verstaute er das Pergament in seinem Umhang und öffnete die Tür. „Und jetzt geht zum futtern, bevor die Hauselfen denken, sie müssten sich noch mehr anstrengen um unseren Ansprüchen zu genügen!"

Nachts bekam Mary kein Auge zu, sie hatte sich später noch mit lauter Köstlichkeiten vollgestopft und fühlte sich eigentlich hundemüde, doch immer wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie sofort ein leeres Pergament, das sich zeitweise in ein Haus, einen Drachen oder einen Menschen verwandelte, um ihr den nächsten Hinweis zu geben. „Mary?", Liz' Stimme drang aus dem Himmelbett neben dem ihren. „Ja?", flüsterte sie zurück. „Was glaubst du was der Hinweis ist, den das Pergament enthält?" „keine Ahnung... vielleicht irgendeinen Rätseltext... oder es verwandelt sich in einen Pfeil der auf das nächste Ziel verweist... Verdammt, wir sind Magier! Alles mögliche kann mit diesem Fetzen passieren... Warum fragst du?" „Weil ICH glaube, dass ich das Geheimnis dieser Karte schon kenne." Mary fuhr hoch und starrte in die Dunkelheit der Himmelbettvorhänge, hinter denen irgendwo Liz liegen musste. „Woher das denn?", fragte sie aufgeregt, „und was ist das für ein Hinweis?"

„Das könnte die Legendäre „Karte des Rumtreibers" sein... Onkel Fred und George haben mal davon erzählt. Hat man die Karte erst mal aktiviert, zeigt sie einen detaillierten Plan des Schlosses und ALLE Menschen, die sich darin Bewegen. Ein genialer Start für eine Schnitzeljagd!" „Wow", hauchte Mary, als sie sich vorzustellen versuchte, wie eine solche Karte auf dem Pergament erschien. „Und", fragte sie aufgeregt, „wie aktiviert man die Karte?" Aus Liz' Bett kam ein Rascheln „Keine Ahnung...", sagte sie leise.

Eine ziemlich lange Stille entstand. „Keine Ahnung!", fragte Mary schließlich nach einigen Minuten schweigen. „Ach komm schon, Mary! Die haben einfach nur so erzählt, von ihren Abenteuern im Schloss, haben abenteuerlichste Geschichten erzählt von Räumen, die nur auftauchen wenn man sie braucht, oder Hütten die nur für Werwölfe gebaut wurden! Denkst du, da hör ich auf Details wenn sie von einer Karte erzählen, die man in ein stink normales, leeres Pergament verwandeln kann?" Mary kicherte: „Na gut, na gut, dir sei's verziehen... aber wenn diese Karte wirklich existiert... gibt's dann auch diesen Raum? Oder das Werwolfhaus?" Liz schnaubte verächtlich: „Ach komm, nur weil sie einmal nicht gelogen haben! Aber welcher verrückte lässt schon Werwölfe in diese Schule!"

Kaum hatte Liz zuende gesprochen flogen schon einige Kissen aus einem Bett, dass dem Marys und Liz' gegenüber stand und ihre Zimmergenossin, Anne Noying, zischte „Und wer ist so verrückt und brüllt um Mitternacht noch in einem vollen Schlafsaal rum! Gebt endlich ruhe und schlaft!"

„Ich habe vier Geschwister und zwei Cousins.", erklärte Liz am nächsten Morgen Mary, die genug hatte von den vielen Onkeln, von denen sie immer wieder zu hören bekam, hatte Liz gebeten ihr mal eine Stammbaum übersicht zu geben. „Mein Opa und Meine Oma hatten sieben Kinder, mein Papa, Charlie, ist der zweit Älteste. Mein Onkel Bill hat zwei Kinder, er ist der älteste meiner Onkel. Sirius ist (leider) mein Bruder. Jazz und Oliver sind Onkel Bills zweieiige Zwillinge- Onkel Ron hatte uns zum Hogwarts Express gebracht... und Onkel Percy hatte sehr lange streit mit der Familie und besucht uns immer noch nur sehr selten.. tja und von mehr Weasleys hast du bisher wohl noch nicht gehört..." Liz warf einen Seitenblick auf Mary, diese hatte einen glasigen Blick bekommen und schwankte leicht. „Etwas zu viel auf einmal, oder?", kicherte Liz und Mary nickte schlapp- Wie viel verwandschaft konnte man eigentlich haben? Sie war doch schon bei ihrer eigenen, kleinen Familie überfordert!

Als ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte, sah sie sich um. Jazz, einer der Zwillinge, war gerade angerückt und wedelte Schmatzend mit einer Notiz vor Liz' und ihren Augen herum.

„Habt ihrsch edwa vergeschen!", fragte er aufgeregt und deckte Mary dabei mit reichlich Brot aus seinem Mund ein. „JAZZ! Schluck runter, sonst ist an Mary bald mehr Spucke als in deinem Mund!", Liz schnappte sich derweil die Notiz und blickte auf das Blatt. Ihr entgleisten sofort die Gesichtszüge „HEUTE!", sie zog Mary, die sich gerade von Jazz' Brotsamen befreite, vom Tisch weg.

„Verdammt noch mal! Harry hätte uns diesen Hinweis auch früher zeigen können!", keuchte sie, während Mary verwirrt hinter ihrer Freundin herrannte. „Wir haben darüber ganz vergessen, dass heute die erste Flugstunde ist!", sie drückte Mary den Informationsschrieb in die Hand, den sie Jazz gerade entrissen hatte, doch darauf zu blicken war nicht nötig, Mary wusste nun auch wieder, warum sie die letzten Tage so gespannt aufs Wochenende war: Sie würde Fliegen lernen! Es gab kein anderes Gesprächsthema mehr unter den Erstklässlern, und trotzdem hatten es die beiden geschafft, den Termin zu vergessen! Marys Magen verkrampfte sich, aber nicht nur aus Angst, die Flugstunde zu verpassen, sondern viel mehr aus Bammel vor der Vorstellung, bloß auf einem Stückchen Holz und Reisig mehrere Meter über den Boden zu fliegen.

Beide Schlidderten aus dem Schlosstor, und wären fast mit Harry zusammengestoßen, der selbst gerade aus einer Geheimtür getreten war.

„Na ihr beiden? Fast zu spät zu eurer ersten Flugstunde?", grinste er und klopfte Mary und Liz auf die Schultern. „Ihr solltet während den Wochenenden auch mal das Schloss nach Geheimgängen durchsuchen, die sparen einem ordentlich Gehetze..." Die drei liefen gemeinsam zum Fluggelände der Schule, an dem die Slytherins und Gryffindors schon warteten.

„HOCH", brüllte die versammelte Schülermasse. Drei Besen, die neben den Schülern gelegen hatte, sprangen sofort in die danach ausgestreckte Hand. Zehn weitere hoben sich wenigstens noch in die Luft, knapp dreißig Andere blieben stur liegen und einer knallte so heftig gegen Lenny Klumsys Kinn, dass dieser von den Füßen gerissen wurde.

Unter schallendem Gelächter der Slytherins rannte Harry sofort zum unglücklichen, ziemlich benommen aussehenden Lenny. „Oh weh oh weh...", murmelte Harry und half Lenny wieder auf. „Du erinnerst mich sehr an einen eurer Lehrer... meinst du, du kannst weiter machen?" Lenny nickte schwach. „Gut, aber lass es etwas ruhiger angehen. Der Besen ist dein Freund, nicht dein Sklave.", er klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und näherte sich den Slytherins: „Wenn ihr euch noch mal so über eine Verletzung eines eurer Mitschüler amüsiert, könnte ich euch im Krankenflügel einige arbeiten aufbrummen, bei denen ihr dann jederzeit über die Blasenschwäche anderer Lachen könnt, während ihr die Bettpfannen der betroffenen schrubbt."

Damit ließ er die Übung wieder beginnen. Liz war schon zuvor geflogen und hatte in dieser Stunde keinerlei Probleme, während Mary von Harry immer wieder ermahnt werden musste, sich nicht zu weit vor – oder zurück zulegen. Dass das ganze als Trockenübung auf dem Boden stattfand, machte Mary die Sache nicht leichter, da sie einerseits versuchen musste, nicht über den selten dämlichen Anblick dieser Übung zu lachen, da keinen Sinn darin sah, auf dem Boden die Flugbewegungen nachzuäffen und sie sich andererseits so dämlich anstellte, dass sie glaubte, von allen Seiten her belächelt zu werden.

Harrys Pfeife schrillte und beendete die Gleichgewichtsübung, die gerade auf dem Programm stand. „So, damit hätten wir den Unterricht, wie ihn das Ministerium vorschreibt, überstanden", sagte er und grinste in die Runde. „Jetzt setzt euch auf eure Besen und stoßt euch ab, sobald ich pfeife." Er klemmte sich die Pfeife zwischen die Zähne, schwang sich auf seinen Besen und ging in die Hocke. Die Pfeife ertönte und 45 Paar Füße stießen sich vom Boden ab. Mary spürte den Wind in ihren Haaren. Dieses Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit war berauschend! Sie zog ihren Besen zu sich heran und schraubte sich noch einige Meter höher, dann sah sie sich um. Liz flog nur ein wenig über ihr eine erste Kurve. Eddy war etliche Meter unter ihnen und versuchte scheinbar verzweifelt, den Besen auf die im Lehrbuch beschriebene Weise zu Höhenflügen anzutreiben. Malfoy und Greederic Envy machten ein Rennen, wer höher käme, während Neon Argon schon ihren ersten Looping versuchte.

Über der ganzen Szene Schwebte Harry und flog selbst Manöver wie der letzte Henker- er setzte zu Sturzflügen an, flog so tief über den See, dass er mit seinen Füßen das Wasser aufpflügte und machte eine 180 Grad Wende, indem er sich an einem Wetterhahn auf der Spitze des Astronomie Turms festhielt. Die meisten Schüler waren unter Mary zurück geblieben, anscheinend aus Angst vor der Höhe. Mary selbst hatte immer Höhenangst gehabt, doch hier, jetzt, auf diesem alten Besen, fühlte sie sich so sicher wie man sich nur fühlen konnte. Sie wäre Harry gern gefolgt, doch sein Rennbesen verdammte sie, wie alle anderen auch, zum beobachten. „Das ist Klasse!", brüllte Liz, die jetzt neben Mary schwebte. „Noch viel besser als mir meine Onkel erzählt haben! Harry könnte jederzeit der Quidditch Liga beitreten!" Mary hatte sich seit dem Begrüßungsbankett nicht mehr über den Zauberersport informiert, doch jetzt wusste sie, warum ein Sport, der auf Besen gespielt wurde, überhaupt so beliebt war.

Sie sah sich noch einmal um. Malfoy und Envy machten noch immer ihr stupides Wettfliegen, die meisten anderen kämpften damit, stabil genug in der Luft zu schweben, um Harry bei seiner Fliegerei beobachten zu können... aber... Machten die beiden Slytherins wirklich nur ein Wettrennen? So toll fliegen war, auf die Dauer musste Geradeausfliegen doch langweilig werden, oder? Und dann sah sie es: Lenny Klumsy, der verzweifelt versuchte, seinen Besen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, war genau im Kurs der Slytherins, die selber aber keinerlei Anstalten machten, auszuweichen.

Im aller letzten Moment veränderten sie ihre Flugbahn so, dass sie haarscharf an Lenny vorbeikamen. Vor Schock verlor dieser gänzlich die Kontrolle. Unter dem schallenden Gelächter der beiden Slytherins schraubte sich Lenny erst in die Luft, um sofort danach zehn Meter abzusacken, dann legte er einen beängstigend schlingrigen Zickzackflug hin, um wieder in einen Sturzflug überzugehen. Mary drückte ihren Besen in Richtung Lennys und presste sich so fest an den Stil, wie sie konnte. Sie nahm gleich danach eine Bewegung hinter ihr wahr: Liz hatte, wie immer mehr Schüler, Lennys Amokflug bemerkt und war, wie Mary, auf dem Weg, ihn irgendwie von diesem Besen zu retten.

Die beiden näherten sich immer mehr Lenny, der jetzt mit einer Halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit nur noch drei Meter über dem Erdboden seinen Sturzflug fortsetzte. Liz und Mary hätten seinen Besen fast zu fassen bekommen, da ruckte er gerade in die Waagerechte und fiel zu Boden. Liz und Mary, die jetzt selbst in einer ähnlichen Situation waren wie Lenny gerade eben, zogen ihre Besen mit aller Kraft nach oben. Liz kam so tief, dass sie ihre Füße in den Boden rammte und noch einen Meter über den Boden geschliffen wurde, bevor der Besen zum Stillstand kam. Mary dagegen hatte es früher geschafft, den Sturzflug aufzufangen und musste mehrere Kreise drehen, bevor sie sich trauen konnte, zu landen.

Applaus von allen Seiten ertönte, während Mary und Liz dorthin sahen, wo Lennys Besen mit einem Mal alle Lust aufs fliegen verloren hatte. Dort saß Harry, sichtlich außer Atem und einen vor Angst schlotternden Lenny Klumsy auf dem Arm. Mary und Liz sahen Harry mit großen Augen an. Als sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatten, hatte er gerade einen Looping auf der anderen Seite des Schulgeländes gemacht und obwohl er mehr als die dreifache Strecke hatte zurücklegen müssen, war er vor ihnen bei Lenny gewesen, hatte ihn vom Besen gezogen und seinem Horrortrip ein Ende bereitet außerdem schwebte er noch immer an der Stelle, an der er Lenny aufgesammelt hatte: das musste die Notbremsung des Jahrhunderts gewesen sein!

Harry landete sanft auf dem Gras des Schulgeländes und wurde sofort von Jubelnden Erstklässlern umringt. Er ging auf Mary und Liz zu und keuchte: „ihr habt gute Augen, ihr zwei. Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor für den mutigen Rettungsversuch... kümmert ihr euch kurz um Lenny?" Die beiden Mädchen nickten und nahmen Harry den zitternden Lenny ab. Mary sah noch einmal zu Harry auf, der schon wieder seinen Besen bestieg, sein schwaches Lächeln von gerade eben war kochendem Zorn gewichen. Er stieß dreimal in die Pfeife und jeder, der noch in der Luft war, machte sich ans landen. Bis auf das Slytherin Duo, dass für Lennys Sturzflug verantwortlich war. Die beiden Jagden noch immer unbekümmert durch die Lüfte. „War ja klar", grollte Harry und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Accio Thomas Malfoy. Accio Greederik Envy.", sagte er. Wieder blieben die Besen abrupt in der Luft stehen um gleich darauf unbelebt zu boden zu fallen, während Harrys Zauber Malfoy und Envy durch die Luft zu dem Lehrer gezogen wurden. Er fing beide am Kragen auf, holte tief Luft und brüllte los: „IHR BEIDEN VOLLIDIOTEN! MAN SOLLTE EUCH IN MÄUSE VERWANDELN UND IN EINEN KATZEN KÄFIG SPERREN! WIE KANN MAN SO UNGLAUBLICH BOSHAFT SEIN! ICH WERDE PROFESSOR PARKINSON UND DER DIREKTORIN EIN PAAR TAKTE ÜBER EUER BENEHMEN STECKEN! SELBST WENN IHR NICHT RAUSFLIEGT, VERDIENT IHR AUF JEDEN FALL NACHSITZEN BIS ZUM ENDE DES JAHRES FÜR DIESE AKTION!", er ließ die Beiden nicht los, atmete aber drei Mal tief durch und fuhr mit leiser, aber gefährlicher Stimme, fort:

„Einhundert Punkte Abzug bei Slytherin. Wegen ernsthafter, mutwilliger Gefährdung eines Mitschülers. Ich werde Professor Parkinson empfehlen, euch das Recht zum fliegen für dieses Jahr zu streichen. Außerdem werdet ihr ab Heute eine Woche lang um 19 Uhr zwei Stunden lang dem Hausmeister beim Putzen und Akten sortieren helfen. Sollte er nichts für euch zu tun haben, wird sich der Krankenflügel über zwei neue Mitarbeiter freuen.", Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich, doch Harry sagte nur noch zu ihm „Tja, Mr. Malfoy. Das nennt sich ‚NACHSITZEN'.", damit schubste er die beiden Richtung Schlosseingang. „Wartet vor dem Büro eurer Hauslehrerin auf mich.", sagte er. „Und wehe, ihr seid später nicht dort."

Er kam wieder auf Mary und Liz zu. Lenny zitterte noch immer wie am Spieß und hatte angefangen zu weinen, alles fürsprechen von Mary und Liz half nichts, er stand einfach zu sehr unter Schock.

„Danke fürs aufpassen, ich werde ihn auf den Krankenflügel bringen...", während Harry sprach, kramte er eine Tafel Schokolade heraus. „Wie schon mal gesagt, die hilft fast immer...", murmelte er und ließ Lenny einen dicken Brocken abbeißen. Das Zittern legte sich, doch der arme Kerl weinte noch immer. „Flugstunden sind für Heute beendet.", sagte Harry, während er Lenny hochhob.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und mit einer Bewegung sammelten sich augenblicklich alle Besen auf, schwebten in die Besenkammer zurück, die sich danach selbst verschloss. Harry war unterdessen schon auf dem Rückweg, Lenny noch immer Tröstend im Arm haltend. Die Slytherins, die nicht halb so viel Mitleid mit Lenny hatten, wie sie geheuchelt hatten, verzogen sich und begannen schon, über Harry und seine „übertriebene Reaktion" zu fluchen.

Die Gryffindors klopften Liz und Mary anerkennend über die Schulter und machten sich einer nach dem anderen auch auf den Weg ins Schloss. Liz, Neon, Eddy und Mary gingen als einige der Letzten. „Ihr wart klasse", sagte Eddy nur zu den beiden. „Wäre nicht Harry der Fluglehrer gewesen, wäre Lenny nur dank euch unverletzt.", damit verabschiedete er sich auch schon. Liz und Mary sahen sich an. „Hat und Eddy Egghead gerade gelobt?", fragte Liz ungläubig. „Denke schon... er während des Fluges doch wohl nicht auf den Kopf gefallen?", sagte Mary, völlig baff.

„Er ist Lennys bester Freund", meinte Neon ernst. „Ihr habt euch für Lenny in Gefahr gebracht; diese Sturzflüge waren echt gefährlich. Jeder, der euch gesehen hat, bewundert das.", sie sah die beiden Mädchen an, die wegen dieser Worte peinlich berührt zu Boden starrten. „Ich probiere die Schnitzeljagd erst einmal alleine, aber wenn ich nicht mehr weiterkomme, würde ich mich gerne euch beiden anschließen, wenn ich darf. Mit euch so eine Aufgabe anzugehen wird bestimmt lustig." Liz sah kurz fragend zu Mary, die die Schultern zuckte und dann grinste. „Mary und ich würden uns freuen, die Schnitzeljagd mit dir machen zu können- komm zu uns, wann immer du willst.", sagte sie grinsend. Neon lächelte. „Danke, ihr beiden... übrigens gibt es in der Eingangshalle einen Geheimgang hinter dem Wandteppich, der bis zum Gryffindor Turm führt, so umgeht ihr einen ziemlichen Menschenhaufen.", mit diesen Worten rannte sie voraus, ohne noch auf die Dankesrufe zu hören, die von den beiden Mädchen kamen. „Das waren mehr Worte, als ich Neon jemals zuvor habe sagen hören.", meinte Mary und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Und warum versucht sie das ganze zuerst allein?" Liz zuckte die Schultern: „Vielleicht will sie sich erst selbst etwas beweisen..."

Als die Beiden in der Eingangshalle ankamen, überprüfte Mary den Wandteppich und fand tatsächlich eine Geheimtür, die nur durch Klopfen mit dem Zauberstab aufschwang. Als sie vor dem Gemälde der fetten Dame standen, meinte Mary: „...oder Neon glaubt, dass wir ihre Hilfe bei der Schnitzeljagd jetzt noch nicht brauchen." „Was?", fragte Liz erstaunt. Mary schüttelte den Kopf und meinte „Ach.. nichts... PHÖNIXFEDER" und kletterte in das Loch, dass die Fette Dame gerade frei gemacht hatte.


End file.
